1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electric power generating and gaining device using sound waves and photic energy to generate magnetism together using a crystal microphone device providing a metallic film with metallic coil leading wires to sense and receive the frequency of external sound waves and pressure to form a vibratile magnetic field (N and S poles), using the magnetic field and leading wire thereof and the leading wire and coil magnetic field (N and S poles) of the solar cell to mutually cut to form electromagnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normal ways to convert natural energy to electric power mostly use solar devices or crystal microphone devices to continuously convert photic energy or sound wave frequency pressure to electric power and store or directly offer to use.
A solar cell device 1000 is a photoelectric semiconductor using the sun's rays to directly generate electric power. It mainly uses some elements, such as potassium, germanium, cesium, selenium, silicon, etc., to be illuminated by light to then release electrons, as shown in FIG. 1, a structural diagram of a prior art crystal silicon solar cell. It is known to be constituted of a substrate 10 providing a bottom electrode 101, P type silicon layer 102, N type silicon layer 103, non-reflective coating and top electrode 104, etc. P-N junction interface is used to induce an electrical field. There are a thin N type silicon layer 103 permitting light to pass through and an inner layer of P type silicon layer 102 on the interface to generate negative electrons and positive holes to be illuminated by light. By the action of P-N junction interface electric field, the negative electrons move toward the top electrodes 104, and the positive holes more toward the bottom electrodes 101 to output voltage and current.
In addition, a crystal microphone device 2000 is a device using sound wave frequency pressure to generate electricity mainly using some piezoelectric materials, such as quartz, BatiO3 etc., between two pieces of metallic board. Pressure is applied on the two metallic boards to generate electrical charges, as shown in FIG. 2, a cross sectional diagram of the prior art crystal microphone device 2000. A hollow resonance room 201 in the middle of a frequency box 20 provides a seat 202 to provide inherent crystal 203 (piezoelectric material). A voltage output leading wire 203a is provided at the bottom thereof. On the top of the frequency 20 is provided a metallic film 204 which is mainly affected by the frequency of external sound waves to generate mechanical vibration on the surface to further cause the resonance room 201 inside of the frequency box 20 to form a space pressure to push the surface of the crystal 203 to generate electrical charges. The output leading wire 203a conducts the voltage thereof.
However, the above mentioned solar cell device 1000 and crystal microphone device 2000 both need specific photic energy or sound waves to generate current. The current amount is limited. Therefore, in order to make both devices generate a large amount of electrical energy, the inventor continuously thought over, studied, and experimented to finally mutually operate both devices to form another kind of magnetic field to form a large amount of electrical energy.
With regard to the structure, method, object, fashion, and spirit of the present invention, please make a reference to the following accompanying drawings and descriptions to fully understand the present invention.